


Díkůvzdání

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hummelberry
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napsáno po shlédnutí episody Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Díkůvzdání

Pocuchané nervy, usmiřovací telefonát a vypitý alkohol udělaly své.

Něžné ruce mu vklouzly pod hedvábnou košili. O krk se otřel teplý dech vonící po dýňovém koláči a skořici. Dlouhé vlasy ho polechtaly na předloktí. Hebká ústa našla ta jeho a dychtivý jazyk vklouzl dovnitř. Zasténal a přitáhl si dívku do klína. Rukama opatrně zkoumal neznámé obliny a užíval si každičký dotek. Zajel pod krátké červené šaty a konečky prstů pomalu přejížděl po hebkém, měkkém stehnu. Dívka zasténala a přitiskla se k jeho rozkroku. Sýpavě se nadechl a prohloubil polibek.

Jedna věc je jasná, pomyslel si Kurt. Rachel umí skvěle líbat.


End file.
